


Guardian Angels Do Exist

by CrimsonSun27



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Empathy, Gen, Godstuck, Mind Meld, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSun27/pseuds/CrimsonSun27
Summary: John never really knew that he was blessed. Everyone else had a patron but not him. Not that he minds though. Until at his ceremony, he finds out that even gods can be late.
Kudos: 3





	Guardian Angels Do Exist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do The Gods Give Refunds?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153158) by [galaxy_of_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_words/pseuds/galaxy_of_words). 



John stood there, ever staring at the goddess of Time herself. He didn't understand. Was something supposed to happen? Wasn't he supposed to get some kind of message or some sort of sign or something? Anything?

His smile faded as the light of hope in his eyes flickered and died. Maybe....he was wrong?

John knew what it was like to be pranked. He just never knew he would be pranked by the gods of all people.

But before he takes one step away from the windows, a small pain struck him in the head. Then everything went dark. The next thing he knew he was feeling the strong sensation of comfort and love underneath a mother's wing.

He smiled, welcoming it with open arms. He then felt a sense of pride bubble up in his chest once his ears picked up sounds of cheers and chants resonate around him. His smile grew from ear to ear. It felt nice to be appreciated. Soon those happy feelings disappeared, leaving him alone once again. Time flew by. 

All of a sudden, he falls to his knees, clenching his tuxedo tightly in pain. He could feel every whiplash forever scarring his skin numbness around his wrists where they cuffed him up and he's hanging only by these hot cuffs nothing else his mother is crying his friends are suffering his heart is getting heavier and heavier an arrow struck the side of his chest he sees red all over him and all over the ground until he sees nothing but **red** a scream of anguish rips through the silence and it’s his 

Then...it stops. No more pain. No more torture. Just _grief_. There was so much, it almost overwhelmed him. But deep down the abyss there's a faint light shining. Hope. And it grows. It grows so much that he found himself laughing. Laughing and sobbing with tears of joy and sadness falling down ever so softly on his face.

He doesn't know exactly why...but..

He feels safe.

"...hn...!"

_"John!"_

He suddenly woke up with tears in his eyes to see his dad was right beside him along with the assistant, both of them looking worried sick.

But before he could say anything, he gave him a big fatherly hug.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Is it over?"

"I came over to see if you were alright and...you were screaming and crying and- I'm glad that you're alright."

"Dad, you're going to get tears all over my suit." He said embarrassingly, even though he was still crying himself. 

"I know I'm so sorrrrry..."

"Alright." The assistant said sweetly after they released themselves from the hug. "Now let me see your right wrist."

John lent his wrist and watches as she slowly turns it. Silence slowly comes into the room until he decides to break it. "Is there something wrong?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "No. It's pretty rare that's all. He barely chooses anyone to be his patron like the others."

Curious, he looks at the mark on his wrist and stopped.

There on his wrist was the shape of a diagonal red cut oozing slowly.

Then, John looks up to see the ever so annoyed look of the god of Blood's face in front of him. Even though he knows that there's a lot of emotions hidden deep down that frown of his.

He just wished that everyone could see it like he did.

"Under the eyes of the Twelve and by the hand of He Who Heals Blood I name you John Egbert."


End file.
